


Always Us(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Multichapter Podfics:Ninjago [24]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by MartyNeedsALife, read by me. Also, the original has art, so, while you should always support the original author, I would doubly encourage it here._________In the beginning of their journeys of becoming ninja, it has always been Zane and Cole. They were the closest. They understood each other the most. They were always one. Cole guessed he always knew they were perfect for each other deep down, but love works in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Multichapter Podfics:Ninjago [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Us [A Glaciershipping Fanfiction]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178424) by [MartyNeedsALife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyNeedsALife/pseuds/MartyNeedsALife). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/75lp9leeifbd2mu/Always_Us_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/76v2z8n5jw6ri79/Always_Us_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
